Êàðàþùèé àíãåë
by Dani8
Summary: Ìûñëè Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà î ñîáñòâåííîé æèçíè


...Íî÷ü - âðåìÿ, êîãäà âîçâðàùàþòñÿ ñòàðûå êîøìàðû. Âðåìÿ îäèíî÷åñòâà è õîëîäíîãî âåòðà. Âðåìÿ, êîãäà íèêóäà íå äåòüñÿ îò ñàìîãî ñåáÿ. Òû îñòàåøüñÿ îäèí íà îäèí ñ ñîáîé, ñî ñâîåé ñîâåñòüþ, ñî ñâîåé ïàìÿòüþ, ñî ñâîåé áîëüþ. È äàæå åñëè çàêðè÷èøü, çâóê ïðîïàäåò, ñëîâíî óïàâ â òåìíîòó. Òû îäèí.  
"Âû êîãäà-íèáóäü òàíöåâàëè ñ äüÿâîëîì ïðè ñâåòå áëåäíîé ëóíû?.." Íî÷ü - ýòî èìåííî òàêîé òàíåö íà ãðàíè ñìåðòè. Íèêîãäà íå çíàåøü, óâèäèøü ëè âñõîäÿùåå íàä ãîðèçîíòîì ñîëíöå.  
Íî÷ü ðàçëèëàñü íàä ìèðîì, âûñâåòèëà çâåçäàìè íåáî. Õîãâàðö âîçâûøàëñÿ â íî÷è òåìíîé ãðîìàäîé, ñãóñòîê òåìíîòû òåìíåå íî÷è. Òîëüêî â îäíîì îêíå ÷óòü òåïëèëñÿ ñâåò ñâå÷è. Êîìó-òî íå ñïàëîñü.  
Íèêòî è íèêîãäà íå âèäåë åãî òàêèì. Îí ñèäåë íà ïîäîêîííèêå, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ëáîì ê õîëîäíîìó ñòåêëó. Ïî ùåêå ñïîëçàëà îäèíîêàÿ ñëåçà. Îäíà-åäèíñòâåííàÿ. Íî â íåé áûëà âñÿ ãîðå÷ü ìèðà. Âçãëÿä â íèêóäà, íå âèäÿùèé ñòåí êîìíàòû, ñìîòðÿùèé âî ÷òî-òî, äîñòóïíîå òîëüêî åìó. ×òî òâîðèëîñü â åãî äóøå? Êóäà îí ñìîòðåë? Î ÷åì ïëàêàë áåç ñëåç? Ðàçâå ðàññêàæåøü ìèðó î áîëè, ñæèãàþùåé äóøó äî òëà? Ðàçâå ðàññêàæåøü î ðàñòîïòàííîé ìå÷òå, äî êîòîðîé íèêîìó íåò äåëà? Ðàçâå ðàññêàæåøü î ëþáâè, çàõëåáíóâøåéñÿ â êðîâè?  
Ñëåçà êàòèëàñü ïî ùåêå, îñòàâëÿÿ ìîêðóþ äîðîæêó. Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî îí ìîã ñåáå ïîçâîëèòü. Äíåì, êîãäà âîêðóã ñòîëüêî íàðîäà, óäàâàëîñü äåðæàòüñÿ. Íî ïðèõîäèò íî÷ü è íåò ñïàñåíüÿ îò âîñïîìèíàíèé. Äàæå ðàáîòà íå äàåò çàáûòüñÿ. Â òåìíîòå íî÷è âîçâðàùàþòñÿ ïðèçðàêè ïðîøëîãî. È õî÷åøü îòìàõíóòüñÿ îò íèõ, çàáûòü, è íå õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû îíè óõîäèëè, îñòàâëÿÿ òåáÿ â îäèíî÷åñòâå.   
Êðàñèâàÿ æåíùèíà èäåò ïî ïëÿæó, õîëîäíûå ìîðñêèå âîëíû òèõî øóðøàò ïî ïåñêó. "Ìàìà, ìàìà! Ñìîòðè, ÷òî ÿ óìåþ!" Ñ÷àñòëèâàÿ óëûáêà íà ëèöå æåíùèíû, òàêîé òåïëûé ðîäíîé çàïàõ åå âîëîñ... Ìàìà... Ãîñïîäè, êàê äàâíî ýòî áûëî... Íî ïî÷åìó äî ñèõ ïîð òàê áîëüíî?..  
Îí âñòàë è ïðîøåëñÿ ïî êîìíàòå, ñìóùåííî ñòåð ñî ùåêè ñëåçó. Ñëîâíî êòî-òî ìîã óâèäåòü åãî ñåé÷àñ. Íåò, íèêîìó íåò äî íåãî äåëà. Îí óæå äàâíî íèêîìó íå íóæåí, êðîìå ñîáñòâåííûõ âîñïîìèíàíèé. Íî âåäü áûëî æå êîãäà-òî èíà÷å... Ñåé÷àñ åãî áîÿòñÿ, åãî óâàæàþò, íî íè ó êîãî íåò è êàïëè ñâåòëîãî ÷óâñòâà ê íåìó. Òîëüêî ðàçâå ÷òî ó Äàìáëäîðà, íî òîò âñåãäà òàêîé...  
Îí ñìîòðåë â íî÷ü. Ìèìî îêíà ïðîíåñëàñü íåñëûøíàÿ òåíü. Ñîâà, êòî æå åùå. Îíà ìîæåò ëåòàòü, îíà çíàåò ðàäîñòü ïîëåòà. Ãîâîðÿò, ïåâ÷àÿ ïòèöà íå ïîåò â êëåòêå... À ÷òî ñòàíåò ñ âîëüíîé ïòèöåé, åñëè åé ïîäðåçàòü êðûëüÿ, ëèøèòü íåáà íàâñåãäà?.. Ëþäè òîëüêî ãàäàþò ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó. Íî íèêòî êàê îí íå çíàåò, ÷òî ñòàíåò ñ òàêîé ïòèöåé. Íèêîìó íå äàíî ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ÷óâñòâóåò ïòèöà â êëåòêå. Íî îí çíàåò... ãîñïîäè, çà ÷òî ýòà áîëü... Âåòåð â ëèöî, ïüÿíÿùàÿ ðàäîñòü ïîëåòà... êàæåòñÿ, åùå ìèíóòó íàçàä òû óìåë ëåòàòü, è âîò óæå íàâñåãäà ïðèêîâàí ê çåìëå, è êîãäà-òî áåëîñíåæíûå êðûëüñÿ ñòàëè ÷åðíåå íî÷è, à äóøà, ïîäàðèâøàÿ ïîëåò, ðàçîðâàíà â êëî÷üÿ.   
"Ìàìà! Ìàìî÷êà!! Íå íàäî!" Äåòñêèé ãîëîñ ñðûâàåòñÿ â êðèê. ßðêàÿ âñïûøêà îõâàòûâàåò ãîëîâó æåíùèíû, ðîò îòêðûâàåòñÿ â áåççâóíîì êðèêå... Ïîòîì òåìíîòà è æóòêàÿ òèøèíà. Çíàåøü, ÷òî ìèð âîêðóã ïîëîí çâóêîâ, íî â òâîé ìàëåíüêèé ìèð íå ïðîðûâàåòñÿ äàæå øîðîõ.   
Ó äåòåé íå áûâàåò òàêèõ ãëàç. Ãëàç, â êîòîðûõ çàñòûëè âåêà. Âçãëÿä óñòðåìëåí â òåìíîòó, ñëîâíî îíà åãî âðàã. Ðóêà íåóâåðåíî äâèãàåòñÿ, ïûòàÿñü òî÷íî âîñïðîèçâåñòè êîãäà-òî óâèäåííîå äâèæåíèå. Äåòñêèå ãóáû ñ íåíàâèñòüþ áðîñàþò â íî÷ü:  
- Àâàäà Êåäàâðà!  
Íåíàâèñòü. Ñêîëüêî ëåò îí êîïèë åå â ñåáå. Ñêîëüêî ðàç îí ïðîñûïàëñÿ ïî íî÷àì îò ñîáñòâåííîãî êðèêà è íåíàâèäåë ÷åëîâåêà, ïîäàðèâøåãî åìó ýòó áîëü. Ñêîëüêî ëåò îí âûñòðàèâàë áàñòèîí âîêðóã ñâîåãî ñåðäöà, ÷òîáû íèêòî áîëüøå íå ñìîã ê íåìó ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ. ×òîáû íèêòî áîëüøå íå ñìîã ïðè÷èíèòü åìó áîëè. Åãî íåíàâèñòü áûëà ãëóõîé, çàòàèâøåéñÿ ñëîâíî çâåðü. Îí âûæèäàë. Îí êîïèë ñèëû, çíàíèÿ, îïûò. Îí ãîòîâèë åìó ñìåðòåëüíóþ ëîâóøêó. Íî âñå îêàçàëîñü íàïðàñíî. Òîò óøåë ñàì. Íå ñîâñåì ñàì, íî áåç åãî ïîìîùè.   
Åãî ìèð áûë ïîñòðîåí íà íåíàâèñòè. È âäðóã îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî íåíàâèäåòü íåêîãî. È îí îñëàáèë áäèòåëüíîñòü, ïîçâîëèë îáâåòøàòü è ïàñòü ñòåíàì áàñòèîíà.   
Ñòðàííîå, íåïðèâû÷íîå îùóùåíèå îò âçãëÿäà ýòèõ ãëàç, òàê ïîõîæèõ íà åãî ñîáñòâåííûå. Âîò òîëüêî ýòèõ ëó÷èñòûõ ãëàçåíîê íå êîñíóëàñü íî÷ü ñâîèì ãóáèòåëüíûì êðûëîì. Â ýòèõ ãëàçàõ âîñõèùåíèå è ëþáîâü. Íèêòî è íèêîãäà íå ñìîòðåë íà íåãî òàê. Ðàçâå ÷òî ìàìà. Íî ýòî äðóãîå. Ýòî ìàëåíüêîå ñóùåñòâî ïðîñòî ëþáèò åãî. Íå òîãî ìàëûøà, ÷òî áåæàë êîãäà-òî ïî ïëÿæó. À åãî íûíåøíåãî, óæå èçëîìàííîãî æèçíüþ, îòó÷èâøåãîñÿ äîâåðÿòü ëþäÿì òðàâëåííîãî çâåðÿ. Êàê ìîæíî óñòîÿòü ïåðåä ýòèì. Áðîñàåøüñÿ â îìóò ýòèõ ãëàç ñ ãîëîâîé. Íå õî÷åøü äàæå ñëûøàòü î òîì, ÷òî ýòî íå ïðîäëèòüñÿ âå÷íî. Ýòîãî ïðîñòî íå ìîæåò áûòü. Ýòè ãëàçà âñåãäà áóäóò èçëó÷àòü ñâåò. Îíè âñåãäà áóäóò ñìîòðåòü ñ ëþáîâüþ. Âñåãäà. Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû íå ïîçâîëèøü òüìå äàæå ïðèáëèçèòüñÿ. Ëó÷øå ñàìîìó óìåðåòü.  
- Ñýìè... - äàæå íå øîïîò, áåççâó÷íîå äâèæåíèå ãóá. Íî íåêîìó îòâåòèòü. Óæå äàâíî íåêîìó îòîçâàòüñÿ íà ïðèçûâ.  
Òàê òÿæåëî è îäíîâðåìåííî ëåãêî åãî ïëå÷àì. Îí íå âåðèò ñåáå, íî ýòî ñâåðøèëîñü. Îí äàæå íå çíàë, ÷òî òàêîå âîçìîæíî. Íî çà ñïèíîé ðàçâåðíóëèñü øèðîêèå áåëîñíåæíûå êðûëüÿ. Îñëåïèòåëüíî áåëûå. Ïîëíûå ñèëû. Êàæåòñÿ, òû ìîæåøü äîòÿíóòüñÿ äî êðàåøêà íåáà.   
- Ñåâåðóñ, ñäåëàé áàáî÷åê! Íó ïîæàëóéñòà, ñäåëàé!  
Êàê ìîæíî îòêàçàòü åìó. Îí òàê ëþáèò áàáî÷åê. Â íåì ñòîëüêî æèçíè, ñòîëüêî ñâåòà. Ëåãêèé âçìàõ ïàëî÷êè è â âîçäóõå çàêðóæèëñÿ ðàçíîöâåòíûé õîðîâîä. Çàëèâèñòûé äåòñêèé ñìåõ äàëåêî ðàçíîñèòñÿ íàä ëóãîì.   
Îí âçäðàãèâàåò, êîãäà â êîðèäîðàõ âäðóã ðàçíîñèòñÿ ñìåõ. Ïåðåõâàòûâàåò äûõàíèå. Õî÷åòñÿ çàêðè÷àòü, óäàðèòü, ðàçáèòü ýòîò ñìåõ íà ìåëêèå îñêîëêè. Êàê îíè ìîãóò ñìåÿòüñÿ? Êàê îíè ìîãóò ðàäîâàòüñÿ æèçíè? Åñëè ÅÃÎ íåò. Åñëè îí óæå íèêîãäà íå ïîïðîñèò ñîòâîðèòü äëÿ íåãî áàáî÷åê. Åñëè îí íèêîãäà íå áóäåò çà÷àðîâàííî ñòîÿòü ïîñðåäè ëåãêîêðûëîãî õîðîâîäà. Åñëè îí íèêîãäà íå çàñìååòñÿ. Íèêîãäà...  
- Ñýìè...  
Íî÷ü òàê òåìíà. Äàæå ëóíà íå õî÷åò îñâåùàòü ñâåðøåííîå çëîäåÿíèå. Äàæå åé ñòàëî ñòðàøíî ñìîòðåòü íà äåÿíèå ðóê ÷åëîâå÷åñêèõ. Íî÷ü òåìíà. Òû îäèí. Îäèí íà îäèí ñ õîëîäåþùèì òåëîì òîãî, êòî áûë ñâåòîì òâîåé æèçíè. Åäèíñòâåííîãî æèâîãî ñóùåñòâà â ýòîì ìèðå, ðàäè êîòîðîãî òû íàó÷èëñÿ óëûáàòüñÿ è ñ ðàäîñòüþ âñòðå÷àòü íîâûé äåíü. À òåïåðü íà òâîèõ ðóêàõ çàñòûâàåò åãî êðîâü, íî òû íå â ñèëàõ óäåðæàòü â íåì æèçíü, êàê áû íè çàæèìàë ðàíû. Îíè ñìåðòåëüíû. Îí óõîäèò âñå äàëüøå, óõîäèò, ÷òîáû óæå íèêîãäà íå âåðíóòüñÿ...  
- Ñåâåðóñ, áàáî÷êè...  
Òàê òðóäíî óäðåæàòü ïàëî÷êó â ìîêðîé îò êðîâè ðóêå. Òàê òÿæåëî ñîñðåäîòî÷èòñÿ íà òîì, ÷òî ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ñîçäàòü. Òàê òðóäíî âñïîìíèòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ñâåòëîå. Âåäü îí ñåé÷àñ óìèðàåò ó òåáÿ íà ðóêàõ. Íî îí òàê ëþáèò áàáî÷åê.  
Äåòñêàÿ ðóêà ñëàáî âçäðàãèâàåò, ñòàðàÿñü äîòðîíóòüñÿ äî áàáî÷êè. Íî ñèë óæå íåò. È âñå æå èç ãëàç óõîäèò áîëü. Âåäü â âîçäóõå êðóæàòüñÿ áàáî÷êè, ñàìûå êðàñèâûå áàáî÷êè â ìèðå. È òàê òåïëî è íàäåæíî â êîëüöå ðîäíûõ ðóê. Âîò òîëüêî òàê õî÷åòñÿ ñïàòü... ñïàòü... ñïàòü...  
- Ñýìè!!! Íåò!!! Áóäüòå ïðîêëÿòû!   
Òåïåðü â ìèðå âñåãäà íî÷ü. À êàê æå ìîæåò áûòü èíà÷å - âåäü ñîëíöå óáèëè. Îíî óæå íèêîãäà íå âçîéäåò. Ïîòîìó ÷òî îí íèêîãäà íå óëûáíåòñÿ, íèêîãäà â åãî ãëàçàõ íå ñâåðêíåò ëóêàâàÿ èñêîðêà. Åãî çàáðàëè. Åãî óáèëè. Ó æèçíè îòíÿëè ñâåò. Íàâñåãäà.   
Íî êòî ñåé÷àñ ïîìíèò Ñýìè êðîìå íåãî? Äëÿ êîãî áûëà âàæíà æèçíü ìàëûøà? Äà íè äëÿ êîãî. Åãî áóäòî è íå áûëî â ìèðå. Îíè âñå íîñÿòñÿ ñ Ïîòòåðîì, ñ ýòèì Ìàëü÷èêîì-êîòîðûé-âûæèë. Íî êòî ñåé÷àñ ïîìíèò Ñýìè, Ìàëü÷èêà-êîòîðûé-óìåð? Íèêòî. Âåäü îí íå ñîâåðøèë íè÷åãî èç ðÿäà âîí âûõîäÿùåãî, îí ïðîñòî óìåð. Áåçëóííîé íî÷üþ, íà æåðòâåííîì êàìíå...   
Áîëü, ðâóùàÿ äóøó. Ñëåçû, æàðà êîòîðûõ íå äîñòàíåò, ÷òîáû ïðîáóäèòü óìåðøåãî. Íåíàâèñòü, òàêàÿ çàáûòàÿ è òàêàÿ çíàêîìàÿ. Ïîäíèìàåòñÿ èç ãëóáèíû äóøè. ×òîáû çàïîëíèòü âñå. Ñîãíóâøèåñÿ áûëî ïëå÷è óïðÿìî ðàñïðàâëÿþòñÿ, íå æåëàÿ ñäàâàòüñÿ.   
Äà, îí ëÿæåò â ìîãèëó ðÿäîì ñ Ñýìè. Îí ïîõîðîíèò ñâîþ äóøó âìåñòå ñ ìàëûøîì. Íî îñòàíåòñÿ æèòü. Îí áóäåò æèòü, âåäü åùå õîäèò ïî çåìëå ÷óäîâèùå, îòíÿâøåå ó íåãî ñâåò. Íî îí ïîéäåò ïî ñëåäó. Íàñòèãíåò. È êîãäà çàêðîþò íåáî ÷åðíûå êðûëüÿ âîçìåçäüÿ, ñïàñåíüÿ íå áóäåò. À ïîòîì...   
Îí óøåë, íî íå ïîãèá, êàê ñ÷èòàëè ìíîãèå. Ïðîñòî ñëîìàë çóáû íà ýòîì ìàëü÷èøêå Ïîòòåðîâ. Íî îí âåðíåòñÿ. Èíà÷å ïî÷åìó ïî íî÷àì ÷òî-òî øåâåëèòüñÿ â òåìíîòå? Îí âåíåòñÿ. Íî åãî âñòðåòÿò âî âñåîðóæèè. Îí áóäåò æäàòü åãî ïðîáóæäåíèÿ. ×òîáû îòïðàâèòü ïðÿìèêîì â àä.   
×òî åìó çà äåëî äî ÷üåé-òî íåíàâèñòè. Ïóñòü íåíàâèäÿò. Åìó äî ýòîãî íåò äåëà. ×òî îíè çíàþò î áîëè? ×òî îíè çíàþò î òîì, êàêîâî ýòî - èäòè ïî îñòðèþ, êîãäà êàæäûé øàã ñìåðòåëüíî îïàñåí. Ìîæåò Ïîòòåð è çíàåò, îí òîæå æèâåò íà îñòðèå. Îí áóäåò æäàòü. Æäàòü. ×òîáû óáèòü. À ïîòîì...   
- Àëüáóñ, ÿ âñå-òàêè íå ïîíèìàëþ. Êàê òû ìîæåøü äîâåðÿòü åìó? Íå áûâàåò áûâøèõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ.  
- Äà, ÿ çíàþ, Ìèíåðâà. Íî Ñåâåðóñó ÿ âåðþ. Îí íèêîãäà íå ïîéäåò ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì.  
- Íî ïî÷åìó òû òàê óâåðåí? Ìíîãèå ïåðåøëè íà íàøó ñòîðîíó, ñîòðóäíè÷àëè... È ãäå îíè òåïåðü? Ñíîâà ñ ÍÈÌ.  
- Ñåâåðóñ ñäåëàë ñâîé âûáîð íå ïîñëå ïàäåíèÿ Âîëäåìîðòà. Ãîðàçäî ðàíüøå, êîãäà òîò áûë â ñèëå.   
- È ýòî åäèíñòâåííàÿ ïðè÷èíà òâîåãî äîâåðèÿ?  
- Íåò. Ïðè÷èíà â òîì, ÷òî ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ñäåëàëî Ñåâåðóñà òàêèì, êàêîé îí ñåé÷àñ.  
- Íî îí âñåãäà áûë òàêèì, åùå ñî øêîëû.   
- Íåò, Ìèíåðâà. Òû íå ïðàâà. Â øêîëå îí áûë äðóãèì. Ïîõîæèì, íî äðóãèì. Íî òàêèì, êàêèì îí áûë ïîñëå øêîëû, åãî íå çíàåò íèêòî.  
Äàìáëäîð ïîäîøåë ê ñòîëó, îòêðûë îäèí èç ÿùèêîâ è äîñòàë ÷òî-òî èç íåãî. Íåáîëüøóþ ôîòîãðàôèþ. Ïðîòÿíóë åå ÌàêÃîíàãàë.  
Â ïåðâûé ìîìåíò îíà äàæå íå ïîíÿëà, êòî íà ñíèìêå. Ìîëîäîé óëûáàþùèéñÿ ïàðåíü ñ áëåñòÿùèìè ÷åðíûìè ãëàçàìè. Êîí÷èêè ïàëüöåâ êàñàþòñÿ ïëå÷ ìàëü÷èêà ëåò øåñòè. Îíè î÷åíü ïîõîæè. À çà ñïèíîé ïàðíÿ ðàçâåðíóëèñü è ÷óòü òðåïåùóò íà âåòðó áåëîñíåæíûå êðûëüÿ.  
- Ñåâåðóñ? Íå ìîæåò áûòü...  
- Âîò òàêèì îí áûë, Ìèíåðâà. Ìîëîäûì, ñ÷àñòëèâûì âîïëîùåííûì àíãåëîì.   
- Íî ïî÷åìó îí òîãäà ñòàë òàêèì, êàê ñåé÷àñ? È ãäå ýòîò ìàëü÷èê?  
- Ìàëü÷èê óæå äàâíî â ëó÷øåì ìèðå. Íî íå ïðèâåäè ãîñïîäè îòïðàâèòüñÿ òóäà òàê, êàê îí. Âðàãó íå ïîæåëàþ. Äàæå Âîëäåìîðòó. Õîòÿ ýòî çëîäåÿíèå åãî ðóê äåëî. Ìàëûøà çâàëè Ñýìþýëü Ñíåéï, îí áûë ìëàäøèì áðàòîì Ñåâåðóñà. Ñîáñòâåííî Ñåâåðóñ åãî è âûðàñòèë ïîñëå ãèáåëè åãî ðîäèòåëåé. À ïîòîì Âîëäåìîðò ïðèíåñ ìàëü÷èêà â æåðòâó. Êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ íàøåë ìàëûøà, òîò áûë åùå æèâ. ß áîÿëñÿ, êàê áû îí íå ñîøåë ñ óìà.   
- Ìîé áîã, ÿ íå çíàëà... ïåðåæèòü òàêîå... Îí åùå íåïëîõî äåðæèòüñÿ.  
- Äà, äåðæèòñÿ. Íî ÷åãî åìó ýòî ñòîèò. Ïîñìîòðè.  
Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàë ïîäîøëà ê îêíó è ïîñìîòðåëà òóäà, êóäà óêàçûâàë Äàìáëäîð. Íà êàðíèçå êðûøè ñèäåë Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï. Ñèäåë ñëîâíî êàìåííîå èçâàÿíèå, ïîäæàâ îäíó íîãó è óïåðøèñü ïîäáîðîäêîì â êîëåíî. À ïîòîì óïàë âíèç.  
Òåëî áåñïîìîùíî ïåðåâîðà÷èâàÿñü â âîçäóõå ëåòåëî ê çåìëå. Åùå ñåêóíäà - è íå ñïàñòè. Íî âîò çà ñïèíîé ó Ñåâåðóñà ðàñêðûëîñü íå÷íî, ÷òî Ìèíåðâà ïðèíÿëà ñíà÷àëà çà ìàíòèþ. Íî íåò, ýòî áûëè êðûëüÿ. Îí ïîäõâàòèëè òåëî ó ñàìîé çåìëè è âîçíåñëè îïÿòü íà êðûøó.  
- ×òî... ÷òî ýòî áûëî, Àëüáóñ? Îí ÷òî, õîòåë ïîêîí÷èòü ñ ñîáîé?  
- Êîãäà ÿ âïåðâûå óâèäåë ýòî, òî òîæå òàê ïîäóìàë. ß íå çíàþ, çà÷åì îí ýòî ïðîäåëûâàåò, íî çíàþ òî÷íî, ÷òî êîí÷àòü ñ ñîáîé îí íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ. Âåäü Âîëäåìîðò åùå æèâ.   
- Òû óâåðåí â íåì?  
- Àáñîëþòíî.  
- Ïîãîäè-êà... À ïî÷åìó ó íåãî êðûëüÿ ÷åðíûå? Íà ñíèìêå îíè áûëè áåëûìè.  
- Îíè èçìåíèëè öâåò â òó íî÷ü, êîãäà óáèëè Ñýìè. Íà ìåñòå Âîëäåìîðòà ÿ áû íà÷àë áîÿòüñÿ.  
- ×åãî?  
- Òîãî, ÷òî ïî åãî ñëåäó èäåò êàðàþùèé àíãåë. 


End file.
